militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
162nd Infantry Regiment (United States)
|battles=World War I World War II Iraq Campaign |decorations= |current_commander= MAJ Scot K. Caughran |notable_commanders=Creed C. Hammond |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=Distinctive unit insignia }} The 162nd Infantry Regiment is a regiment of the Oregon Army National Guard with headquarters in Springfield, Oregon. In January 2006 as part of the Army's transformation towards a modular force, the 1st Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment was inactivated. Many members continued to serve with the 2nd Battalion and other units within the 41st Infantry Brigade Combat Team. World War II At one point in World War II, from 1943 until early 1944, the 2d battalion of the 162d was commanded by Archibald Roosevelt, the son of 26th US President, Theodore Roosevelt. Present Members of C Company, 2nd Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment, deployed to Kuwait in February 2000 to provide security for Patriot sites there. The unit was set to replace a National Guard unit from Arkansas who were deployed there. Soldiers from the 1st Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment deployed to Asahikawa, Japan to participate in NORTHWIND 94 to partake in extreme cold weather training. Soldiers from the 1st Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment were deployed on February 14, 2003 in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Upon arrival in the Middle East, individual companies of the 1st Battalion were then split up, dividing assignments in Kuwait, Iraq, and Saudi Arabia. No casualties were reported, and the 1st Battalion returned in April, 2004. Soldiers from the 2nd Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment deployed to Japan to participate in the annual bilateral U.S.-Japan cold weather training exercise NORTHWIND 96. For this exercise, the soldiers arrived at Camp Obihiro, Japan, on 18 February 1996, for their annual training mission before moving to the Shikaribetsu Training Area north of Camp Obihiro for the field training exercise. 2nd Battalion was deployed in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom twice. 2004 to 2005 and 2009 to 2010. Prior to this, the unit had deployed to take part in Team Spirit in Korea in 1988; to the Naval Amphibious Warfare School, Coronado in 1990; and to the Jungle Warfare Center in Panama in 1994. A Company, 2nd Battalion, 162nd Infantry Regiment, also deployed in 1990 to Scotland and in 1991 to Puerto Rico. Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Gold color metal and enamel device in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Azure, a fess Gules fimbriated Or between in chief a fasces and in base a giant cactus, both of the last. Attached below and to the sides of the shield a Blue scroll inscribed “FIRST TO ASSEMBLE” in Gold letters. * Symbolism The shield is blue for Infantry, the red fess with the gold edges gives the Spanish colors and the red fess and the blue shield give the colors of the Philippine service ribbon. The cactus indicates the Mexican Border service and the fasces from the arms of the French Republic indicates service in France. * Background The distinctive unit insignia approved on 16 May 1925. It was amended by addition of the word “giant” in the description on 29 June 1964. Coat of arms Blazon * Shield Azure, a fess Gules fimbriated Or between in chief a fasces and in base a giant cactus, both of the last. * Crest That for the regiments and separate battalions of the Oregon Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors Or and Azure, a demi-disc Gules charged with the setting sun with twelve light rays Or (the shoulder sleeve insignia of the 41st Division), behind a beaver sejant Proper. Motto FIRST TO ASSEMBLE. Symbolism * Shield The shield is blue for Infantry, the red fess with the gold edges gives the Spanish colors and the red fess and the blue shield give the colors of the Philippine service ribbon. The cactus indicates the Mexican Border service and the fasces from the arms of the French Republic indicates service in France. * Crest The crest is that of the Oregon Army National Guard. Background The coat of arms was originally approved for the 162d Infantry Regiment on 23 August 1924. It was amended by addition of the word “giant” in the blazonry of the shield on 29 June 1964. See also * Coats of arms of U.S. Infantry Regiments References External links *162nd Infantry at Global Security 162 162 Category:Military units and formations in Oregon